


Easter Dance

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [80]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The family goes to Easter brunch at a Hotel. They're all dressed up and there is a band. Just as they are finishing up, Briar Rose wants to dance and Eames goes and dances with her. After a spin, it's Arthur's turn.





	Easter Dance

After the usual egg hunt in the backyard, Arthur decided that the family would have Easter dinner in a nice restaurant. He didn’t feel like cooking that year and no one was against it so once the kids hunted down their plastic eggs (Briar Rose winning the hunt by finding the gold egg), they went out.

All of them were in their Easter best, even Phillip in his little grey cardigan, blue and black plaid shirt and black cargos. Edward had on his dark blue jeans, white oxford and navy blue blazer, his hair swept off to the side and Briar Rose recommended him wearing sunglasses as an accessory. Briar Rose herself wore a large blueish-grey tulle skirt and a soft grey sweater, her hair down and curled and nude ballet flats. She hung onto Edward’s hand as they walked into the hotel, Arthur carrying Phillip on his hip, his free hand holding Eames’ while his husband carried the very stylish diaper bag. They all looked as if they stepped off the runway somewhere and Arthur couldn’t help but feel proud.

Eames himself was dapper as always wearing black dress pants, a powder blue button down and camel colored jacket. Arthur had picked it out of course and wore his own charcoal colored pants, white and black plaid shirt and no jacket, but he put emphasis on his shoes.

When they were seated, the hostess complemented Arthur and Eames’ children and smiled as she left them to look over the menu. Briar Rose grinned as she said to Eames,

“Dadda, you look very handsome.”

“And you look beautiful as always, my flower.”

Briar Rose beamed and Edward took off his sunglasses, hooking them on his shirt as Arthur set Phillip in the provided high chair. Arthur helped his eldest pick out a meal while Eames and Briar Rose picked something out themselves. His daughter always insisted on being independent if she could help it. Once they decided, they ordered and Eames gave Phillip some of his baby snacks from the bag.

The kids really enjoyed the meal out, the live music playing, wearing the nice clothes. Arthur couldn’t help but enjoy it too. He looked at Eames and saw his husband looking back at him and they both smiled at each other.

Dinner was fantastic and as they waited for dessert, Briar Rose turned and saw all the couples on the dance floor. She watched them for a moment before she slid out of her chair and went to Eames, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Dadda, let’s dance!”

Eames wiped his mouth off with his napkin and nodded, standing up and taking Briar Rose out onto the floor. Arthur watched the boys, Edward watching his father and sister while Phillip ate small little pieces of soft bread under Arthur’s care. He smiled, seeing Briar Rose being spun around, Eames lifting her up to dip her, hearing her giggle. When the song was done, Eames returned them to their table and before she sat down, she went over to Arthur and said,

“Daddy! Your turn!”

Arthur smiled and took her hand as Eames sat down and took over watching Phillip. Edward came over to him and Eames lifted him up, settling him on his lap so he wouldn’t feel left out and Arthur went on the floor with his daughter, dancing around with her. Eames smiled, watching them from the table and he made sure Phillip was okay. Dessert came around while Arthur and Briar Rose were still dancing so he let Edward go ahead and start to eat. He shared a bit of his whipped cream from his vanilla bean cheesecake with Phillip and soon Briar Rose and Arthur were back. They too got started on dessert and while they ate, Eames looked at Arthur.

“We should have a spin before we go.”

Arthur smiled.

“Sure. As soon as we’re done.”

Eames grinned and then held out his fork for Arthur to take a bite.


End file.
